demonsplanfandomcom-20200215-history
Process 2
is the second chapter of ''DEMON'SPLAN''. Short Summary Three days later, Patron appears and informs Boro about his newly gained powers and tells him about the other demons whom he has to kill in order to get a wish granted. Boro resigns from his job and prepares to set sail off to Cross City, thanking his boss and co-workers for everything before heading off into the sea. Long Summary Three days after the incident at the police station, the event was plastered all over the newspapers with the culprit still unknown and Carlos being listed among the dead. Still confused as to what happened, Boro wonders on moving to another town since he has no idea what is happening to this town anymore along with no leads to Carlos anywhere. Patron appears to be sitting behind Boro stating that he is full of questions and telling Boro that he has come here today to discuss important matters with him. Surprised and enraged, Boro tries to punch Patron on for him to dodge and subdue him. Patron states that he has a lack of patience for those who provide little or no benefit to him and is hoping that violence would be the last resort. Boro ignores Patron and proceeds to attack him once more; but with his Red Armor this time demanding to know where Carlos is. Patron simply catches Boro's forearm and notes that he has already gained some control over his Red Armor. This surprises Boro as Patron is not even fazed. After sadistically joking with Boro, Patron informs him that by being chosen by the DEMON'SPLAN and gaining the strength and power beyond that of a mortal comes with a compensation: that Boro is afflicted with the curse of unaging immortality. He further explains that there are only two ways to break the curse: the first is to be killed by another demon and the second is to kill every other demon in existence other than himself. Once he is the final remaining demon, he will return to being a human and a wish of whatever desire will be granted. Therefore Boro's wish can only be granted over a death battle with Carlos. Patron reveals that there are 108 other demons out there who will fight one another until one is left standing before leaving through a portal. Boro immediately packs his belongings in order to set off on a journey to Cross City for some information. He later arrives at his boss' office and hands him a resignation letter to which his boss dismisses saying that with Boro gone, he will have a huge loss. Boro, without hesitation, hands over the 1 million Watts that he and Carlos had saved up from working. This angers his boss and dismisses Boro telling him that he can do whatever he wants. Boro, struggling to sneak on board a ship, is greeted by Tonis, who asks if he was just going to head off without saying goodbye before handing him a boarding ticket for the ship. Tonis then leaves. After boarding the ship, Boro finds out that his boss had pretended to be his father and begged the ship captain for an open room in the fully booked ship and even payed 1 million Watts for the room. Upon hearing this, Boro rushes out and thanks his boss and co-workers as the ship sets sail into the sea. Characters in order of appearance #Boro #Carlos Diarose #Patron #Boss #Tonis #Pets Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Chapters